the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Clone for Every Sister
'''A Clone for Every Sister '''is the sixteenth episode of Season 1. Overview When Lincoln falls on Lisa's cloning machine, he creates clones to do his chores, and else. Plot Lincoln had a very chored day. Of course, he's tired. But when walking to his room, he steps in bubble gum. Trying to quit the gum of his shoe, he falls inside Lisa's cloning machine. Lisa, who hadn't pay attention when Lincoln fell, turns down a lever. Lincoln flashes for a second, at the same time, cells and DNA were mixing at other chamber. When the process is done, Lincoln exits from the chamber, when a second Lincoln exits from the another. At first Lisa is amazed of her machine working, as the original Lincoln sees the another. Lincoln exits the room while taking the clone. Already inside his room, the original says the clone that the life will be easier of that all clones in the house (well I got accelerated). But the original hears steps, so the original hides below the bed, and the clone remains visible. Lola enters to the room and tells the clone to help her with her next pageant. Fortunately, the clones know everything that the original person did, even more. Once that the practice ended, the clone goes to see the original. The original has an idea, do more clones for doing her sisters stuff, and having more relax time (the original only said the first part, obviously). Lisa had go to an award ceremony that lasted 4 hours, giving time to the two Lincolns to make more clones. The original entered the chamber, while the clone pulled the level. ''Voila ''a third Lincoln was created. As keeping creating more clones, the life will be 'easier'. Only a week later, Lincoln had enough clones to cover all his sisters events. But all has a limit, the 10 clones had revealed, tired of the original abusing of them. So them say one sister a time, to met 'him' at the living room. Once there, the girls are amazed of having 11 Lincolns in the house. So they replied on the original Lincoln of not being present on their events. The sisters had agreed on not go to the next ten events that Lincoln will have, as way of revenge. But they not pay attention on two clones, that go to the machine, and start creating more Lincolns. After discovering that, the sisters also want clones, so they fight on the machine, and multiple copies of them had come. The machine breaks and starts generating mutated versions of the siblings. They confront the mutated versions, destroying them. But the complete versions still on the house. The siblings also destroy them, except 10 of them, to send them to populate the Tuvalu's depopulated island. The 10 clones had gone, and Lisa had arrived. When she got to her room, she's glad of having only one family, because she don't wanted them to play with the machine. So the episode ends with the ten and a half siblings destroying the machine. Meanwhile in Tuvalu, the clone siblings notice that they don't have a Lisa, so the american ones send them one Lisa, made before breaking the machine. The clone family is happy of being complete again. Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 1 Category:Episodes